monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Uragaan Guide by Edward130603 (SnS)
Basic Information Guide Made By: Edward130603 Guide for: Uragaan Game: MH3 Rank: Village ★★★★★ Weapons Weapon Type: Sword and Shield *Royal Claw+: Uragaan is weakest to water. *Blood Tabar: Poison is the status ailment most easily inflicted. *Shadow Saber+: Poison can easily be inflicted. *Icicle Spike+: Not as good as Royal Claw+, but Uragaan is second weakest to ice. 'Armor' *Rathian Armor: This armor provides a good basic protection and great elemental defense against fire. **In addition, its effects (Fire Res +10 and Health +20) can easily be gemmed up to Fire Res +15, Health +50, and even Earplugs. *Pawn Talisman: The Auto-Guard charm is probably the best choice. Additional Items *Supply Items (provided) *Cool Drink *Energy Drink *Well-Cooked Steak *Paintball *Might Seed *Adamant Seed *Whetstone *Pyschoserum Guide Beginning #Begin by maxing out stamina using the supply rations. Consume a cool drink. If you brought, might/adamant seeds, you can consume them now, or wait until right before you engage Uragaan. #After finding Uragaan, you can begin by using the 5 Poison Throwing Knives you are supplied with. This is more than enough to inflict poison on him Attack *The main area to focus on when attacking is the part of Uragaan's stomach near its tail. Other parts of its body have very strong armor that will bounce weapons with green sharpness . *Uragaan is one of the slower monsters and will give you a decent amount of time to attack. If you have time after getting one combo in, you will probably have to reposition yourself to attack his stomach again. *In addition to poison, Uragaan is also weak to KO. When it is not in rage, you can try using the Shield Bash on his head to knock him out but make sure you dodge/run out of the way before his next attack. Defense *Uragaan is slow, but he hits very hard. Running and dodging (not blocking with the shield) will be the primary means of defense. *Uragaan's Jaw Smash and Tremor Jaw Smash can be avoided by staying towards the back of his body. This will generally not be a problem, since you are attacking the part of his stomach near his tail. *Shield Uragaan's roar if you do not have the Earplugs skill. Uragaan will quickly follow up the roar with the Jaw Smash attack. *The Tail Sweep will release rock bombs. Be sure not to stand near them because the Tremor Jaw Smash will set them off. *The Body Roll is probably Uragaan's fastest and most devastating attack. Uragaan will straighten itself out before throwing itself forward towards the hunter. The manner in which the monster rolls can vary. :*When it rolls straight ahead, simply dodge roll out of the way. :*After missing you, Uragaan will sometimes circle around and try to flatten you again. This is very unpredictable so when Uragaan rolls, try to focus your camera on him and, if possible, sheathe your weapon so you can dive out of the way. As a last resort, try to block the roll, but note that you will still take damage. :*In Area 6, Uragaan may sometimes dig into the ground and seemingly disappear. In a few seconds, it will reappear on top of a ridge and roll down. Although there is no way of countering it, you can run near either of the area exits and consume a few potions or sharpen your weapon. Uragaan will not be able to hit you there. *Uragaan can also release sleep clouds and fire clouds. It will rise up a little before settling down and letting out gas under him. :*The Sleep Cloud is blue-white in color causes any hunters that get hit to fall asleep. You can try to shield it or dodge (twice) away from it. If you do happen to get hit, drink an Energy Drink to shake off the sleep. If you run out or don't have any, do not attempt to run away from Uragaan. Instead, try to get under him between his legs. Here, the chance of getting hit is smallest. :*The Fire Cloud is similar to the Sleep Cloud except it is reddish in color and causes damage as well as fireblight. Shield or dodge away from it, but with the great fire resistance that Rathian armor provides, this attack will not be much of a problem.